Sonny and Brenda Reunited Maybe
by SOGH1963
Summary: Brenda comes back to PC to reunite with her one true love- Sonny. Will Her past flings mess up her chances of being with Sonny? I do NOT own General Hospital or ANY of it's characters


_**Sonny and Brenda Reunited… Maybe**_

**Summary: **Brenda comes to Port Charles to reunite with Sonny- her one true love. Will her past flings ruin her chances of being with Sonny? Will Sonny sleeping with Claire just days before Brenda showed up and giving Claire a baby lose his chances of being with Brenda?

**Note:** 2 days before Brenda returns Sonny gave into Claire's suggestion and gave her a baby. Jax and Jason both have relationships that are hanging by a thread. Brenda never knew about Morgan & vice versa. Jason and Brenda have a brother-sister type of relationship. Jason is always looking out for her.

Chapter 1: Put On A Tough Exterior

In her hotel room, Brenda was talking to her friend Suzanne. She was doing her hair and make-up for the press conference for Cartullo. Brenda was assuring Suzanne that because she is going to be the new face of Cartullo, that she would use that to raise awareness for the Alliance to Save Exploited Children (ASEC). Brenda was in her black dress and was curling her hair when there was a knock on the door. Suzanne walked over to the door and opened it, Brenda dropped her jaw. There in the doorway was her old friend… Robin Scorpio. "Hi. I'm Robin Scorpio." Brenda got up and told Robin to come on in, but Suzanne wasn't too happy. Robin came in and gave Brenda a hug and Suzanne looked at Brenda with disapproval in her eyes. Brenda released Robin and said "Can you excuse me. I have to talk to Suzanne alone?" Robin told her to do what she had to do and Brenda dragged Suzanne out of the hotel room.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Robin's an old friend" said Brenda. "Look. Brenda. You had a guy almost strike at your face. You shouldn't have anyone around without your bodyguards" said Suzanne. "Suzanne. Don't worry. Robin and I have known each other since we were 17. She wouldn't hurt me in anyway" said Brenda and she went back inside the hotel room. Robin told Brenda about Patrick and Emma and how her life was back in Port Charles. Then Robin asked Brenda about her life. Brenda said that her career was going great and she was raising awareness for the Alliance to Save Exploited Children. She also let it slip that she can't stop thinking about Sonny. Robin looked at Brenda and she immediately picked up that something was wrong. Robin asked Brenda whether everything was okay and Brenda just looked at her and said "Everything I tell you, you can't mention to anyone in Port Charles. Okay?" Robin looked at her and said "I make no promises."

Brenda and Robin went to sit down on the couch and Brenda told her about the guy who tried to strike at her face. Robin told Brenda that she wouldn't tell anyone in Port Charles, but if they asked about her she would tell them everything. Brenda agreed and then Suzanne came in and told Brenda it was time for the press conference and Robin said that she had to head for the airport because her plane left in 1 ½ . They walked out of the room, exchanged phone numbers and headed their separate ways.

Before Brenda went to the podium for the press conference, Suzanne said "Brenda. You need to put on a tough exterior. I know you're scared, but you can't show that for the exploited children. Go get 'em!" Brenda smiled at Suzanne and walked out there to talk about how Cartullo was going to help raise awareness for ASEC. Suzanne got worried when one of the reporters asked Brenda if she was attacked the night before, but Brenda relieved her of her worries when she said that she was in no danger.

Chapter 2: I Can't Stop Thinking About You

After the press conference, Brenda and Suzanne walked into Brenda's hotel room and Suzanne kept telling Brenda how proud she was of her because she focused on ASEC and put on the tough exterior. Brenda was pleased that her friend and employer for ASEC was proud of her press conference and that's when she saw a jewelry box on the table. "What's this?" asked Brenda. "Open it" said Suzanne. Brenda walked over to the box and opened it. "It's for the Cartullo photo shoot" said Suzanne. "Diamonds are bad luck for me" said Brenda as she remembered Sonny giving her a diamond bracelet. "What are you thinking about?" asked Suzanne. "Nothing. Just the love of my life. Sonny Corinthos back home. I've been thinking about him ever since I was almost attacked. He would do anything to keep me safe, in fact Jason and Jax would do anything to keep me safe as well" said Brenda as she was sitting on the couch. "So Sonny Corinthos is the love of your life?" Brenda looked at her as she thought of her moments with Sonny.

Meanwhile in Port Charles, Claire was trying to convince Sonny to give her a baby. Sonny was not paying much attention. He was too busy remembering Brenda. Claire snapped her fingers in front of Sonny's face to snap him out of a daydream. "What are you thinking about?" asked Claire. Claire was kind of upset that Sonny wasn't paying attention to her. Sonny told Claire about the love of his life- Brenda Barrett. "Ever since you and I have been spending time together, I've been thinking about her. You and her kind of look the same from the back that is. I wish she would come back to Port Charles" said Sonny as he thought of the moments he and Brenda shared. He regretted ever leaving her, even though he did it to save her from the danger his life poses. Claire and Sonny went upstairs to his room and made a baby.

At the Jax home, Carly was yelling at Jax for going off to Barcelona with Skye. Jax went upstairs and came down with a suitcase moments later. "I think we need to spend some time apart" said Jax as he headed for the door. Before he stepped out of the door, he turned to Carly and said "I may have been in Barcelona with Skye, but while I was there all I can think about was you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you." He said as he walked out the door. Carly sat down on the couch and thought about what Jax said. Should she, believe what Jax said. Did he really miss her?

At Jason's Penthouse, Sam was upset that Jason went to Pentonville, voluntarily, to protect Michael. She understood why he did it, but the thing that got to her the most was that Michael was out and Jason was still in there. She got into her car and drove to Pentonville. She told Jason about her thoughts on him being locked up and he told her that he did it to protect Michael, but that just made her more upset. She and Jason had a huge argument and Sam stormed out of there. She drove to Kelly's to get some food and she ran into Mike who asked her what was wrong. She told him about the fight with Jason. "I'll take it to go Mike" she said. He packed it into a bag and she headed off.

A few days later, Sam was sitting in her apartment when there was a knock on the door. She went to open the door and she saw Jason standing there. At first she thought she was dreaming, but he was really there. Jason tried to apologize for the fight, but she told him that she needed time to think about their relationship. He told her that he understood and left. Sam loved Jason and he loved her. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Chapter 3: You Have To Come Home

Claire and Sonny came down the stairs and she was thanking him and telling him how much fun it was. Sonny smiled… his dimple smile. Claire looked at him and left before she completely fell for him. Claire opened the door and crossed paths with Robin, they waved hi to each other and went their separate ways. Robin walked into Sonny's living room to see him sitting on the couch. He looked up to see Robin "Hey Robin. How was your trip?" he said. "It was great. I ran into someone that you might have in interest in hearing about." Robin looked at him with disapproval "What are you doing with Claire Walsh?" she asked disapprovingly. "I just gave Claire a baby. But I need to know more about this someone that I would like to know more about" said Sonny. "First you having a baby with Claire is completely bizarre, but when I was on my trip I ran into an old mutual friend. Do you remember Brenda Barrett, or have you forgotten about her while you've been sleeping with Claire?" asked an upset Robin. She was upset because Brenda couldn't stop thinking about Sonny, but Sonny couldn't think about her. Robin has always wanted Sonny and Brenda together. Nothing is more perfect than your two best friends being together… especially when they are perfect for each other. Sonny was so thrilled to hear about Brenda and her life in Italy, but he couldn't help think that Robin wasn't telling him the whole truth about Brenda. Robin had no choice but to tell Sonny about the guy who tried to strike at Brenda's face. "Do you have a way of contacting her?" asked a worried Sonny. Robin told him that she had her phone number and she gave it to Sonny and she headed out the door.

Sonny held the paper with Brenda's phone number in his hands as he sat at his desk. He just starred at the paper for about a minute then he picked up the phone and dialed the number. Sonny waited for a few seconds and then he heard Brenda's voice on the other line. "Hey Sonny" she said. "Hey Brenda. Listen Robin told me about how you've been" said Sonny. "Sonny. I just wanted to say that I couldn't stop thinking about you" said Brenda. "Ya. I can see that seeing as how some guy almost tried to strike at your face. Are you okay?" asked Sonny. "Ya. Sonny. I'm fine" said Brenda trying to calm Sonny down. "No you're not fine. I should be able to protect you. That's why I need you to do one thing for me" said Sonny. "Ya. Anything" said Brenda. "Great. I need you to come home so I can protect you. You're clearly not safe anywhere, so if you come back to Port Charles I can look after you" said Sonny. "Sonny, I have everything here. I have my modeling career for Cartullo and I am working for ASEC. I can't leave all that. Plus I have bodyguards who are looking after me. You don't have to worry, Sonny" said Brenda. They said bye to each other and hung up the phone. Sonny didn't like that Brenda was in danger, but what could he do. He couldn't pack up his life and move to Italy to be with her.

Back in Italy, Brenda was almost attacked yet again while going to the Cartullo photo shoot. Suzanne and her headed into the limo. "See Suzanne. Diamonds ARE bad luck for me" said Brenda, trying to make a joke out of a very serious situation. "Brenda. It's not the diamonds. You've been in danger months before we gave you the diamonds for the photo shoot. I can't have ASEC being known as the charity that got Brenda Barrett killed. I insist you take a break, your career will be here when you come back. Go somewhere where you can be safe" said Suzanne. Brenda wasn't too thrilled that Suzanne kept insisting that she leave her life in Italy to go somewhere where she can be safe. It was just a few dozen threats. It wasn't that bad. She thought about what Sonny said. Sonny can protect her. She knew that she had to go back home to Sonny. Where she could be protected.

Chapter 4: I'm Back Port Charles

A few days later, Sonny was sitting on the docks watching the boats come and go. He was so lonely since Claire had left him because she got what she wanted. He also couldn't stop thinking about Brenda. Just then he heard a sound of someone walking and he quickly turned around. "Sonny. I'm glad I ran into you. I have good news and bad news. So the good news is, I'm pregnant and the bad news is, because I was with you I lost my job. But I don't care because I'm going to have a baby. So do you want to raise this baby with me?" asked Claire. Sonny looked at her like she was crazy. "As much as I'd love to. Do you honestly think that I would. Come on Claire, you used me. I may have given you what you wanted, but I never want to see you again" said Sonny. Claire was confused. She thought that Sonny wanted her, but she could probably have a better chance of getting her career back if she stays away from Sonny, so she told him fine and then she left.

He was still sitting there, when he heard more footsteps and a voice call out saying "Dad. I'm glad I found you." Sonny turned to see Morgan with his suitcase. Sonny ran to Morgan, took his suitcases and walked him over to the bench. "Morgan, what are you doing?" Sonny asked shocked. "Mom and Jax are fighting, but this time Jax took off. I really hate this, so I came to live with you" said Morgan with tears in his eyes. "Morgan! Does your mom know you're here?" asked Sonny trying to be a good father. "No. The point of running away is to not tell anyone where you're going" said Morgan.

Sonny picked up the suitcase and took Morgan's hand and they started to head back to Sonny's place. As they walked they heard the sound of things falling, Sonny and Morgan turned around to see a woman with black hair. Her head was down so no one could see her face. She was picking up her luggage, when Morgan gave Sonny a push toward the woman and whispered "Go help her." Sonny nodded to Morgan and they walked over to the woman. "Excuse me Miss. Can we help you with your bags?" asked Sonny. "You sure can" said the woman as she raised her head to reveal her face. Once Sonny could see her face clearly, she said "I'm back." Sonny dropped his jaw and Morgan turned to him and said "Dad. Say something." Sonny didn't say anything. "Come on dad. She's smokin' hot and if you don't say anything, she'll get away" said Morgan who was determined to have his father with a woman. "Brenda. Brenda. Brenda. Just like it was the first time we met" Sonny said with his dimple smile. Morgan was confused. Did his dad know this woman? "Just one question. You saw me and my son and you purposely did this?" Sonny asked. "Just trying to rekindle the magic. Did it work?" asked Brenda. Sonny nodded and said "This is my son, Morgan. Morgan, this is Brenda. She's the love of my life" said Sonny as Brenda blushed. "You don't tell your mother I said that" Sonny told Morgan. Morgan agreed not to tell Carly and he walked over to Brenda and they shook hands. "Hey. We are headed back to my place, you want a ride?" asked Sonny. "Actually. I wanted to talk to you about that. See Suzanne told me to go somewhere where I can be safe, so I was wondering if I can stay with you?" Sonny had no objections to that. He loved that Brenda wanted to move in with him. They headed off to Sonny's place. Once they got there, Sonny called Carly and he told her that Morgan was with him. Carly insisted that she was on her way and Sonny told Brenda to go and hide because Carly was on her way. Brenda didn't need to double think that and she ran upstairs to hide. Moments later Carly came to get Morgan.

Chapter 5: Trouble Has Hit Port Charles

When Carly left with Morgan, Brenda told Sonny that she was freaked out because the guy came close enough to strike at her face. She tried to deny that she was in any danger, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do. Sonny told her to stay here as long as she needed. Brenda and Sonny just glared into each other's eyes. She then realized that she never stopped loving him. Sonny then grabbed Brenda and kissed her passionately. Sonny and Brenda both admitted that they loved each other and Sonny realized that trouble hit Port Charles. His passion for her never disappeared. He left her to protect her. He thought his passion had disappeared when she did, but obviously it hadn't. The doorbell rang and Sonny went to go open the door. Jason was standing there. "I heard Brenda was back in town" said Jason. Sonny gestured Jason into the living room where Brenda was standing. Sonny warned Jason not to try anything and he went upstairs to take a shower.

Jason just looked at Brenda and said "Hey old pal." Jason told her that she was more gorgeous than ever and she reminded him that he never liked her. "That was then. This is now" Jason said and he kissed Brenda passionately. Brenda always liked Jason and that's why she had no problem marrying Jason in Las Vegas. She had a choice to make. Jason or Sonny? Who would she choose? There was a knock at the door and Brenda went to answer it, but before she made it to the door Jason kissed her again. There in the window was Sam starring in with tears of shock in her eyes. She burst into Sonny's house and said "Jason! How could you? I was coming to tell you that I wanted you back, but now I don't want you and you clearly don't want me!" She ran out of Sonny's house with tears streaming down her face. Jason ran after her and he crossed paths with Jax.

"So it is true. You are back" Jax said with happiness in his voice. She gave him a hug and said "It's good to see you too Jax." Jax looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately. At that moment Carly walked in saying "Morgan left his…" She looked at Jax and said "Well. I see you wasted no time. You've moved onto _Brenda Barrett_" Carly was pretty upset and she stormed out of the house. Brenda has three men on her mind and who will she choose. She sat there on Sonny's couch and thought about who she would choose.

Jax was standing there when Jason came into the house. "I couldn't find her" he said. Sonny came down the stairs to see Jax and Jason standing there. He was wondering what Jax was doing there. When Jax said "So Brenda, whose it going to be?" he answered Sonny's question. Brenda was ready to burst into tears of confusion. She didn't know which one she wanted. Sonny was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Sonny went to the door to see who it was. It was his daughter, Kristina, and she wanted to go to Kelly's with him. Sonny was thrilled that his daughter, who just days before didn't want anything to do with him, wanted to go have food with him. "Okay I'll go, but first I want you to meet someone" said Sonny as he guided Kristina into the living room. "Brenda. Meet…" Sonny said. "Kristina!" said Brenda excited "The last time I saw you. You were just a baby." Brenda and Kristina shook hands and Sonny and Kristina headed out leaving Jax, Jason and Brenda inside.

Chapter 6: The Choice

Brenda had to admit that she wished Sonny was still there. At least there would be a delay tactic in place. She turned around to see Jax push Jason down onto the couch. "Brenda is going to choose me" said Jax getting ready to fight again. "No. She's going to choose me" said Jason getting up. Just then Brenda told them to stop and Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Jax. "Give her to me or you'll regret it" Jason said still pointing the gun at Jax. Brenda watched in horror as Jax slowly backed away trying to tell Jason not to shoot. Brenda was scared for Jax because anyone who knows Jason, knows he never misses. Before Jason could lunge toward Jax, Brenda stepped in between them and said "Stop. I've made my decision!"

Jason put his gun away and both men looked at Brenda. Brenda tried to soften the blow of her decision by telling them that they were both great guys. "I love you both, but you have your own relationships that you are perfectly happy in and I don't want to be the one to destroy that" said Brenda. They looked at her with anticipation in their eyes as she stuttered out the name of her choice.

"S-S-So-Sonny" said Brenda unsure of herself. Who knows maybe she wasn't sure. She loved Jax and Jason and Sonny, but to choose between Jax and Jason would cause them to fight again. When Jason has a gun, someone will die in a battle. She couldn't be responsible for anyone's death. Jax and Jason were shocked, but they understood what Brenda was saying and they understood her choice. Jax and Jason knew that they had relationships of their own and the relationship didn't include Brenda Barrett. "Now go salvage what's left of your relationships and I'll see you around" said Brenda. Jax left, but Jason hung back because he had some questions for Brenda.

Chapter 7: Let The Interrogation Begin

Jason was there when Brenda was jetting out of Port Charles. He saw how upset she was that night. He saw what pain Port Charles had caused her. "So Brenda. How's life been for you in Italy?" asked Jason. "Jason, We're best friends. Sure we fight, but we get through it. I know you want to know why I'm back. So just ask" said Brenda as she walked over to the couch. Jason followed her and sat down next to her. "Brenda. When I took you to the airport that night, you vowed you wouldn't come back to Port Charles. So what brings you back?" asked Jason. Brenda reluctantly told Jason the situation in Italy, but she assured Jason that Sonny was going to keep her safe until things die down in Italy. "I am not staying and if I wasn't in danger, I would have kept my promise. I didn't want to come back, but this was the only place that I can be safe" said Brenda. "Do you know who it was who was trying to attack you?" asked Jason. "You know what Jason? They have the guy in custody… I mean the one that attacked me first. The others are still out there. Leave it to you to go all brotherly on me" said Brenda with a smile on her face. She loved how Jason always wanted to protect her, even though at times it could be annoying. Sometimes Jason being overprotective was great like now, but when she was dating Jax it wasn't that great. Jason laughed and headed out. Before he stepped outside he said "Take care of yourself and watch your back. If there is more people out to get you they probably know you came here. They may have followed you here."

Brenda sat there when there was a knock at the door. Max went to answer it. Brenda heard the sound of people being thrown to the ground. She got up and Max told her to sit back down. Milo came to help. Max and Milo closed the door and Brenda walked up to them "Who was that?" she asked. "Russian mob" said Milo. "Ya they haven't been around for about 7 years" said Max. Max and Milo told her not to go near the doors or windows and she agreed. Max and Milo went out of the room. Brenda thought "The Russian mob hasn't been seen for 7 years and she disappeared for 7 years. It couldn't be." She went to the door and opened it. She couldn't believe it. It was the guy who attacked her the second time.

Chapter 8: Gaining Closure

Brenda closed the door and called Sonny. When he picked up he said that he was already on his way because Max and Milo had called him. Brenda sat on the couch worried. Jason was right they followed her here and she was afraid that there would be more. Just then she heard the door slowly open and she went to hide upstairs. Sonny came in and started calling for Brenda. When Brenda didn't respond, he went upstairs to see whether she was there. He knocked on her bedroom door and then opened it to see her lying flat on the floor. Her face was pressed against the golden hardwood floor. Sonny walked over to her and said "Brenda. It's me, Sonny." Brenda lifted herself off the floor and hugged Sonny as the tears streamed down her face.

Once Sonny had calmed her down and got the story out of her, he said "Do you remember when we were on the island and I told you that I left you at the altar to save your life, well now that it didn't work what do you say about giving us another shot?" Brenda looked at him and said "Ah. I don't see why not. I've always loved you and that's why it hurt when you left me. I can't get into anymore danger than this. I mean for crying out loud, the guys followed me from Rome to Port Charles. That's half way around the world. At least you can protect me." Sonny kissed her and she loved it.

Back at the Penthouse, Jason found Sam and said "Look. We need to talk about what you saw at Sonny's." Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "It was pretty obvious that you like her better than me." Jason grabbed her arm and dragged her to the couch and told her that they were just old friends catching up. He told Sam that he and Brenda were like brother and sister and he would never go after her because he has Sam. Sam gave Jason a hug and said "Great. I'm glad we gained closure on that."

Back at the Jax house, Carly was sitting there trying to escape Jax. "How could you kiss Brenda. I don't care what your excuses are. You are still legally married to me. I know our marriage is falling apart, but that doesn't mean you can go around kissing other women" she screamed with frustration in every word. "Look Carly. She didn't want me, she wanted Sonny" said Jax. "Oh so she didn't want you so you come crawling back to me. And Brenda will pay for going after Sonny" said Carly getting more and more frustrated every minute. "So I can't be anywhere near Brenda, but you can be near Sonny and Jason?" said Jax. Morgan came down the stairs and told them to stop fighting. Carly agreed that fighting was not an option, so she told Morgan to go pack his things and she went to go get Josslyn's things packed.

Carly came down the stairs holding Josslyn and a suitcase. Morgan was close behind her carrying 2 suitcases. Carly told Jax that there was no gaining closure and they were moving out. She also told him that he could have Brenda all he wanted.

Carly knocked on a door and Sam came to answer it. "Carly? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Is Jason here?" asked Carly. "Ya. I'll go get him. Come in and make yourself at home." Carly and Morgan walked in and sat down on the couch. Jason came into the room and asked what they were doing here. Carly explained everything. Josslyn started to cry and Sam asked if she could calm her down. Carly said "Sure. Knock yourself out." Sam walked over to Josslyn, picked her up and started soothingly talking to her. Sam was a natural. Jason told Carly and Morgan to go get settled, but Carly would have to go back to Jax at some point. Carly wanted to deny what Jason said, but she knew that it was so true. She couldn't stay away from Jax forever because she loved him. This was just a minor set back and tomorrow she was going to go get Jax back. Morgan and Carly got settled upstairs and Morgan said "Mom. I don't want to move anymore. Even if you work things out with Jax, can I stay with Jason?" Carly looked at Morgan who was upset and said "It's up to Jason." Morgan was so thrilled that he went downstairs to ask Jason whether he can move in and Jason said "Sure."

The next day, Carly went back to the Jax house to find it empty. She had a lot to say to him. She decided she would go to Sonny's to make Brenda pay and maybe knock some sense into Sonny.

She showed up at Sonny's place and saw Jax trying to seduce Brenda. Carly hated to admit it, but she was liking Brenda because she kept saying that Jax should go be with Carly. Anytime someone complimented her, she was thrilled. The one thing she hated was Jax just kept trying to seduce Brenda. Carly walked farther into the house and Brenda, who was facing Carly's direction, cleared her throat. Jax turned around to see Carly with her arms crossed across her chest "Well. Well. Well. Jasper Jacks. Trying to seduce and innocent Brenda Barrett. You know she wants Sonny" Carly said in her parental voice. Brenda left. Carly did tell Jax that he could have Brenda if he wanted. Carly explained that it was just a minor set back. Jax told Carly that he didn't want her back.

Carly came back to the Penthouse and explained to everyone that Jax and her were not getting back together. Morgan wasn't handling it too well. The poor kid watched his mom and Sonny get divorced twice and now his mom and Jax. Morgan learned that he shouldn't get too close to any man in his mother's life because their relationship usually ends. Morgan may not have been in danger like Michael, but that kid has gone through enough. Carly realized that ALL her kids are going to have a hard life.


End file.
